


Revenge

by ButterlyKoi



Category: AlphaTale, Bitty Bones - Fandom, nsfwalphamama, nsfwalphatalelioness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterlyKoi/pseuds/ButterlyKoi
Summary: Alpha Daddy along with Macaron and Pudding have been dumped by their previous, abusive owner. You rescue them and now their lives are much happier, however, Alpha will never be able to truly relax until he takes revenge.
Kudos: 25





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This Alphatale AU belongs to NSFW_AlphaMama!
> 
> NSFW_AlphaMama use to be on Tumblr, now she is on Twitter!
> 
> One of her Tumblr asks was, "What would an Alpha Daddy do to a previous, abusive owner?" She replied, "He would torture them and then eat them alive." 
> 
> Then I thought, "Let me write about that!"

"How are my baby boys enjoying their new pajamas?" You softly asked, sitting in bed comfortably with your back propped up by an assortment of pillows. Macaron and Pudding looked up at you sleepily, curled against your chest as you cradled them in your arms. Both were wearing a soft, long nightgown. Macaron's nightgown was colored salmon pink, while Pudding's was colored baby blue. "I love mine, Mommy." Macaron squeaked tiredly. Pudding nuzzled into your breast and lets out a gentle purr. "I'm so glad. Tiny clothes are really hard to sew." You hummed. The bedroom was lit in a pale, yellow glow from the lamp that sat on your bedside table, your phone played soothing classical music as it was charging. Sitting under the warm light of the lamp, reading “Hamlet” for the fourth time was Alpha. He glanced up from his book for a moment to admire the loving scene between his owner and his pack. Seeing Macaron and Pudding so happy and content right now, it made his soul flutter. They have been with her for nearly a year, but Alpha held a secret, he couldn't move on and find peace within his soul from his pack's old owner.

"Alright, I'm ready for bed." You spoke softly. You slowly got up as to not disturb the peacefully sleeping boys. You stepped over to the dollhouse on the dresser. Carefully, you lifted them off your bosom and placed them in their nests. Macaron fussed for a moment before you scooched his favorite toy bear next to him. He clutched it and fell still once more. "Goodnight, I love you both." You crooned. You stretched and sighed before strolling over to your bed and slipping under the covers. "Alpha, if you want to keep reading, can you do it in the living room please?" You asked. "Of course." Using his magic, Alpha levitated the book before jumping onto the bed. He bowed his head and you gave him a kiss on his head. "Goodnight Alpha, I love you." You hummed. "I love you too, have pleasant dreams." He replied. He jumped down onto the carpet, walking across the bedroom and using his magic to open the door before you reached over to the lamp to click it off. He closed the door behind him before walking to the living room. He tossed the book onto the couch and went to the front door, once again using his magic to silently open the door and locking it behind him. He crouched down on all fours, grew to his giant size, and took off into the night.

Living with (Y/N) helped Alpha realize how a real owner treats their bitties. Alpha at times blamed himself. When he was first adopted out with Macaron and Pudding, he had just finished reaching full maturity, his protective instincts were there and strong, but he was naive. He didn't realize that not all humans were the same as his first owner, who was a terrible person. His first owner rarely fed them, Alpha and his pack wore the same clothes every day, they slept in the box they came in since day one, his owner never bathed them, and the owner was loud and handled his pack very roughly. He would yell at Alpha, Pudding, and Macaron for doing nothing wrong. When Pudding and Macaron would run back to their box to hide, the man would pull out all their nesting, leaving them crying in the corner of a smelly box. Alpha had to go hunting almost every day, he did all the chores in the house to make his owner happy, hoping that they wouldn't be tossed out onto the street. Alpha was strong, but the abuse was taking a toll on him, he was never relaxed, he had to try to protect Macaron and Pudding the best he could. 

When Macaron accidentally wetted himself on the couch when he was being yelled at, the owner took all of them and dumped them next to a dumpster. Macaron was inconsolable, claiming it was all his fault they were abandoned. Pudding was silent and curled into a ball on the hard asphalt. Alpha's soul was in agony, he failed to do the one thing he swore by, protecting his pack. They survived under the dumpster until days later, (Y/N) found the three of them filthy, starving and very weak. Alpha being too weak to resist, she delicately scooped them up, and brought them to her house, and placed them in a clean, cozy shoebox in the corner of the living room.

Those next couple of weeks were anything but peaceful. Macaron was traumatized, he didn't laugh, didn't smile, didn't purr. The only noises he would make were whimpers, cries, and screams of fear if (Y/N) brought her hand too close, even if she was holding his favorite raw meat or a tiny plush. Pudding was never in the box, he said that boxes were never safe. He was always curled into a shivering ball behind the bookshelf, refusing to eat most times. (Y/N) would leave a little dish of warm water and some cotton balls by the box so Alpha could bathe them and left little cut up pieces of raw meat and fruit on a tiny plate so he could feed them. For a long time, Alpha truly thought your kindness and patience was nothing but a facade, he expected you to be as cruel as his previous owner. He was so cold, vicious towards you at times. It wasn't until you made a phone call and a package came in the mail that changed everything. 

You opened the package on the floor next to the nesting box and asked Alpha to come out for a moment. You laid a pamphlet out on the floor in front of him and you pulled out a beautiful blue flower. You explained to him that they were Healing Pods. You bought two of them for Macaron and Pudding. They would be reborn if they were placed in the flowers, and that they would be healed from old wounds including terrible memories. Alpha read over the pamphlet that explained the flower's magical properties, before finally agreeing. You gently placed the closed buds on the coffee table and popped the bubbles on top causing the petals to droop. Alpha picked Macaron up first, Macaron loudly protested being out of the nest before being dipped in the flower's essence. He calmed down immediately before you carefully closed the bud back up, doing the same thing to Pudding with the other flower. 

Hours later, the Healing Pods blossomed open, revealing the two sleepy bitties. The first thing Macaron and Pudding did was smile, and Alpha nearly wept with relief. Macaron and Pudding were their old selves again, they didn't remember anything about what happened to them. The Omega's were not even fearful of you, they were curious and excited about you being their owner. 

That was a year ago and Alpha couldn't be happier for his pack to be found by you. You always had raw meat ready for them and gave them their favorite treats, you gave all three of them their own beds, you encouraged their hobbies and likes, you pampered them and listened to their needs, you even taught yourself how to sew to make new clothes for them, you love them. That was something their previous owner had never done. 

The thoughts stirred in his mind as he saw the rickety trailer where his old owner lives. He experienced what being loved was like, what was it like not having to hunt every day to feed your pack, what it was like to be listened to when you voiced your concerns, to wear more than one shirt and to not exhaust yourself of magic when your owner doesn't do the most basic things to keep your pack healthy. His rage that had been growing since day one was coming full force as he stood in front of the trailer home. He had been planning this since the day he and his pack were rescued by you. That abomination of a human was going to get exactly what he deserves.

He stalked around the property, coming to the window he remembered was connected to the bedroom. He looked in and saw his old owner who was passed out in bed. Alpha let out a snarl, his eyes flaring with magic, he opened the window and climbed in with ease, before slamming the window shut with such force the man woke up. Before the man could comprehend what was standing at the foot of his bed, Alpha let out a roar and lunged at him, jaws wide open before snapping shut on the man's torso. Horrified screams echoed as Alpha shook the man like a ragdoll, slamming him into walls and onto the floor. Alpha threw the man to the bedroom wall and pounced on him, pinning him down with his large claws. Alpha glared down at the petrified man, a little bit of blood dripped off his razor-sharp teeth onto the man's face. The man couldn't move, he couldn't scream, he only shook and whimpered. Alpha looked truly fearsome. "Remember me?" Alpha asked in a chilling snarl. The man only continued to stare at him with wavering eyes. "That day, you adopted me...and my pack." The man's breath hitched, and his pupils shrunk as he realized what was going on. "A-a-alp..." He didn't finish his sentence before in a moment so quick, his left forearm was snapped backward at the elbow. Letting out a blood-curdling scream as the wall behind him was dotted with crimson. He gasped for air as his vision blacken. Alpha could smell the acrid scent of fresh urine. Alpha leaned in close to his now pale face. "The way you treated my pack...for months." Alpha grabbed the wrist of the shattered arm and the upper arm and yanked the forearm so hard the skin stretched and broke leaving the man with only his upper arm. He let out another shrill scream as he began to hyperventilate. Alpha raised up the amputated limb, and the man watched in terror as Alpha dropped his limb into his jaws before swallowing it. "The day you got sick of us, instead of dropping us off in a safe place, you dumped us at a place where you assumed, we would perish!" Alpha roared with such fury the house shook. He grabbed the man in his jaws again and burst out of the room into the kitchen. 

He released the man from his jaws before grabbing his right arm's wrist and pressing his hand firmly against the stovetop. "W-wait! Stop please!" His previous owner pleaded. Alpha turned the burner on to high, in a matter of moments, flesh began to sizzle, then burn, then scorch. Wails filled the air as the acrid smoke of burning flesh invaded their nostrils. "Does it hurt? I can never get you to suffer enough for what you had done to us!” Alpha kept his eye on the hand as the fingertips began to melt away, the bloody bones protruding out. Minutes passed by agonizingly until Alpha pried the melted hand off with a rip. The man collapsed on the floor, soaking wet from sweat and shaking like a newly hatched bitty pup. Alpha clutched his neck and dragged him onto his back. With his claw, he punctured the man’s eye with his and stirred it into a bloody, jelly mush. With a snap of his wrist, he flicks the goop off his finger, landing with a soft ‘plip’ somewhere. The man was bleeding out fast, he would have already bled to death if it wasn’t for Alpha’s magic. Alpha was keeping the man alive and awake. “You are not going to die just yet. You will die when I decide you will die.”

Alpha gripped the man’s left leg and hoisted it up to his mouth. Alpha growled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he opened his mouth. He enclosed his mouth around the foot, “N-n-n-n-n-n” The stuttering was cut off by another shriek as Alpha chomped down and severed the foot from the leg. Blood gushed from the leg as Alpha swallowed the foot down his gullet. Taking his time, Alpha bit off more and more of the leg, making his way up to the knee, crunching through the femur and eventually stopping at the pelvis. Every bite igniting the pain receptors in the very unfortunate man. Alpha began on the other leg, giving it the same treatment as the first. The man could only watch helplessly, in extreme agony as this monster slowly ate him alive.

When both legs are gone, he devoured the blacken, melted limb and then the remaining of the other arm. The man was now nothing but head and torso. Alpha stared down at the pitiful man, who was looking back at him with the eyes of a person that has been driven mad by the trauma he suffered. Alpha growled. "Enjoy hell, it's the only place you deserve." He slid his bottom jaw under the torso. The last thing the man saw before passing away, was his head slipping past the razor-sharp teeth as he was swallowed whole. 

Alpha licked his jaws clean, fully satisfied as the need for vengeance sated. He walked over to the sink and washed himself clean of any remaining blood and viscera. Once he was presentable, he took a minute to collect himself. Feeling the fullness in his ecto-stomach, his magic will make quick work in dissolving his meal before he gets home.

He turned on the oven and all the burners, then going back over to the sink, he took the sinks hose and squirted water into the oven. The oven sparked and groaned harshly before it burst into flames. Alpha turned off the water and went back to the bedroom, climbing out of the window back outside. Strolling several meters away, he looked back to see half of the home already engulfed in flames. He sighs deeply, stuffing his hands into his pockets, started back home.  
Just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Alpha was already closing the door behind him. His magic has finally worn out and he shrunk back to bitty size. He trudged over to the couch and jumped onto the cushions. He plopped down, leaning against the arm of the couch, allowing a brief slumber to overtake him. He was roused awake by shuffling in the kitchen. You were standing over the stove scrambling some eggs as the smell of toasting bagels tickled his nostrils. He jumped down from the couch and ambled over to you, giving your leg a gentle pat. You looked down and grinned. "Morning Alpha! Fell asleep reading on the couch I see." You chuckled as you lowered your hand. Alpha hummed and let you pick him up and place him on the counter. “Did you sleep well?” You asked. “Yes, thank you. Where are Macaron and Pudding?” He wondered. "Macaron and Pudding are still fast asleep, I figured I’d wake them when breakfast is ready." You replied. “Could you set the table please Alpha?” “Of course.”

Once the table was set, you moved the food to the table. You take notice of how more…relaxed Alpha looks. You decided to ask. "You seem different." You state. "In what way?" He asked. "I don’t know, you appear… more at ease?" Alpha smiled before replying. "Last night, I guess you could say, I did a little soul searching, and I've come to terms with my packs past." 

"That's wonderful! Actually, on Saturday, I was going to ask you again if you wanted to be reborn." You said. "(Y/N), we've had this discussion before." "I know Alpha... and I will say it again, whatever happened to you guys in the past is none of my business, but you shouldn't have to be the only one burdened with such terrible memories." You stroked his skull in concern. "The memories are difficult, but from them, I learned. I learned how to take better care of the pack and myself. I'm grateful Macaron and Pudding forgot. I never want to forget what happened, let alone should I let it happen again." You stroked his cheek with your finger, and you looked at him with a smile and sad eyes. "It will never happen again, and I'll make sure of it." You promised. "Thank you (Y/N), for everything you've done." He kissed the top of your hand.

“Now, who shall get the boys for breakfast?”


End file.
